New To The Pack
by LauraElle
Summary: The pack of Coyotes gets a new member with a story of her own. Follows the life of Andrea who, due to unfortunate events needs to find a job and stumbles across the coyotes and makes some life changing decisions along the way
1. Chapter One: The Beginig

_This is my first story, so any criticisms are welcome. It starts off slow just until it gets going, hope you enjoy_

New To The Pack  
Chapter One: The Begining

Just like any other night Andy was sitting at her desk sketching out the new designs for the dress she was creating for Danny's shoot on friday. He was on her sofa analysing the drawing she had done so far and sipping from the cool beer in his hand.

"I want big floaty material, bright colours, the dress has to move well And. So when the fans get going the dress comes alive. The dress makes the photo, so it has to be good." Danny was studying at The Fashion Institute of Technology with Andrea, he was studying photography while she studied fashion design, he made it sound like creating a dress was as easy as flashing a camera. She huffed at him and continued to draw the lines of the material.

The phone rang making her jump in shock, going off line and ruining her whole piece. Grabbing the phone and being annoyed at an hours work in the trash she answered "Hello!" instantly her face changed along with the tone of her voice "what?...and what about..." her voice trailed off she sounded as if someone had hit her with a shovel. "Oh... well I'll be there tomorrow then, thanks" She hung up the phone and left it in her hanging arm. She numbly walked over and allowed herself to drop on the sofa beside Danny.

"Who was that then? Another diva model demanding a smaller size and saying she isn't fat enough to get into your dress." he laughed playfully nudging her. She barely took note of his witty comment, let alone gave a snarky remark back.

"Huh? Oh no. It was my old neighbour Cindy, there's been an accident... Mom and Dad are dead." She looked vacant, the spark within her had been extinguished.

"God And!" he exclaimed, hugging her and expecting to cry, instead she pushed him away and got up, mumbling to herself. "What about Vicky?" The concern for the little energetic fireball seeping out.

"She's fine... well she wasn't you know... in the car. She's with Cindy, I'm getting a flight back so I can do all of the general stuff. Its on Friday, so there's lots to do. God Danny I can't do the shoot, I'm so sorry."

Danny was in utter shock, her parents have just died and she is worried about missing the stupid shoot. "Jeez And. The shoot can wait. I'm coming with you, right now you need a friend. I'll go pack some clothes and come straight back." He left, giving her one last worried look before closing the door and running over to his apartment across the hall.

Left alone she decided to book the first flight out, she looked around for the phone before realising that it was still hanging in her limp hand. The first flights weren't available till the morning, she booked them and headed to her room to pack. Once packed she went into her living room to find Danny had let himself back in and was making coffee. She sat on the coffee table and explained that they had flights for 4:30am and have a cab arriving at 3. He sat beside her on the coffee table and hugged her, she seemed so fragile now, not the bright young woman she was only 2 hours ago. They stayed there until the cab came and they began their journey back to where Andrea grew up, the place she hated so much and left at first chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixing It Up

New To The Pack  
Chapter Two: Mixing It Up

"So I've been thinking that we should get some new staff around here." Lil had been considering it for a while now and had only just decided that it was time for someone new to join her little pack of coyotes.

A mix of shocked and angry questions came from the three girls she had employed years ago, she did love them, they had stayed with her over time and proved to be trusted barwomen. But hell did they get on her nerves when they acted like they had a say in the running of this place. "Look I'm not arguing with out about it, and I certainly don't need your permission to make some changes to this place. I want to mix things up around here, maybe get a new barwoman and even a new bouncer perhaps, you know to help out with the growth in business lately".

Rachel stood up, outraged "We don't need anyone new Lil! Look at the Jersey Girl, they only last five minutes then leave, punters don't want that. we have it covered." She may be a bitch but she was a bitch with a point. Jersey, what was her real name? Vivian? Rose? Lilly? Violet! Thats the one, she was nothing but trouble and left soon after.

"Yeah well who's the boss around here anyway? Lou could use the hand and a fresh girl couldn't go a miss. So that's that. The signs go up first thing." With that they all groaned. She could tell that they weren't happy from the rolling of their eyes. But Lil knew that Zoe wasn't stubborn or strong enough to hold a grudge and that Rachel never liked anyone, as for Cammie, she was just following suit and would love the opportunity to meet someone new, especially if that someone was a man!

At around 11am the next morning Lil was sorting out the new order when she heard someone try the door upstairs.

"Hello, anybody there?" it was a man's voice, deep and husky, kinda young.

"Yeah down here, what's up?"

"I'm looking for the guy in charge, he down there?"

"Yeah come on down, bring a case with you." I may as well be getting some help loading this stuff, this kids gonna get a shock when he realises his guy is a 5ft 7 blonde with boobs. Lil peered round to where the stairs were to see a tall, muscular, young guy with a case under each arm. Hmmm not bad, bit of a show off, probably an ass kiss too. But overall not bad.

"What are you doing here?" She eyed him up and down trying to imagine him outside her club next to Lou, the image made her chuckle a little under her breath.

"Erm yeah, I saw one of your signs, you have a job opening or something. Where do you want these anyway?" he gave her a cheeky grin, much like she expected from a wild five year old.

"You can just put those there." pointing on the table. He put them down with ease then stretched his arms out, as if relieving the strain of the two cases.

"Well before telling you about the job what's your name? Where you from? You do any drugs?" She had to vet this guy, even if he looked good.

"Well I'm Craig, I'm 23, I come from Minnesota, and nope just coffee, if you count that" he grinned at her again. God what was it with that grin, no 23 year old should grin like that, it annoyed her a little.

Walking closer to him she grabbed his arms and looked for marks, well he was telling the truth. "Ok Craig from Minnesota why do you think that you should get the job?"

Lil still wasn't too sure about this guy, he was too over confident for her liking, but it made him more sure in what he said.

"Well I'm guessing you're the guy I was looking for, so I want the job, I think you could use my help and from the way you have been eyeing me up you clearly want me." She looked at him, rolled her eyes and walked behind the plastic separators to stop herself from laughing in this kids face. "Not to mention that I really can't be arsed with the protocols the other clubs have, they all screw around, yours is more grab and go."

See thats more like what she was looking for, not some looker with his head up his ass. She came back through to where he was, this time it was here with the grin on her face.  
"Ok then Craig you can start friday night, show up at around 10 that's when Lou could use your help the most. Oh and no chatting up the girls either, they come to drink not chat to you."

Well that's one down, she just needed a barwoman and she'd be set.


End file.
